Sonadow oneshots!
by Anime crazed bitch 888
Summary: Just a bunch of Somadow omeshots. Feel free to send ideasU
1. Senpai?

A blue hedgehog sat in a black arm chair whilst snuggling in his blanket...Well not his.

It was Shadow's,his rival who happened to making a coffee to wake him up. Why was he here? He was bored and he thought that teasing the Ebony male was way more entertaining then going to Amy's house for a hadn't been invited for many reasons,one being that he wouldn't turn up anyway,another being he'd kill the mood. Sonic thought that the very idea was cruel,he should of AT LEAST been invited so he can chose to go or Not. Horrible.

Shadow being the emotionless being he was didn't care one bit,they expected him to go any other time and now they've finally learned that he doesn't like parties. Well,technically he couldn't say he hated parties because he's never been did have some but he was too shy and scared to blend in,that's the way he was back then,shy and innocent. Instead,he would wait for the party to end and Maria to come into the room for him to give his gift,that's when they would dance to her favourite song under the light of the stars. Shadow would never admit it but he actually like to dance and he was quite good at it too but since that day,the day he lost her, he didn't even think to dance. Maybe one day he'll dance again but til then,he'll just live through the painful memory of when he would wear a true smile.

Realising he was taking too long,Shadow walked into the living room where Sonic sat. He'd never let him in,the stupid hedgehog just wondered in without a care in the world and kicked off his shoes! How disturbing. With a sigh, He sat down on the sofa in front of the blue hedgie. Silence filled the room as Shadow slowly sipped his coffee.

"Hey Shadow?" That annoying voice made Him cringe.

"What is it Faker?" A pout followed by a smile was quickly seen on Sonic' s face.

"Can I call you Shadow-Senpai?" Shadow-senpai? What the fuck does that mean?! Red eyes met emerald and their gaze locked. The innocent smile on Sonic's face still as bright as ever.

"Shadow-What?" To say he was confused was an understatement. What is this 'Senpai' rubbish? Maria never said anything like this but then again,this is present,not the past. This could be some new slag word like 'swag' or 'Yolo' he heard Sonic say recently

"It's what you call upperclassmen. It's also use for higher level or older companions. It's similar to -Chan,-San and -Kun"Sonic explained,raising his index finger statue subject.

"Is this even English?" Shadow asked, eyes lidded in boredom and unamusement.

"Its Japanese!" Sonic said with a wide smile.

"How is this ever going to be useful?" Shadow asked,raising his cup to his lips and drinking whilst watching Sonic' s every move.

"Because it'll be fun Apparently it's also a big turn on for some people"

Let's say Shadow did a spit take.

Literally...Coffee sprayed out of his mouth and went everywhere.

Ignoring the blue blurs laughter,Shadow regained himself and shook his head,grabbing a cloth and cleaning where the coffee had gone.

"That wasn't necessary"

"But it was funny!" Sonic said with a laugh. Shadow only narrowed his eyes at his rival and slammed his foot into his pale stoma h. That shut him up for sure. Other then the occasional curse or whimper,it was silent again and Shadow closed his eyes,now at peace.

"Shadz...can I please call you senpai?"Shadow's eye twitched and he opened his right eye that was closer to the blur. His other eye napped open and he glanced at the hedgehog.

"Please Shadow-senpai..." Shadow' s eyes widened at the sight before him. Sonic was on his knees,hands holding onto one of Shadow's as he stared up at the Immortal with big,shiny green eyes. He looked adorable. Shadow felt blush rushing to his cheeks and his eyes slowly darted down to their hands. Why hadn't he hit him yet? Why isn't he angry? What's going on with me?

Shadow opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out and Sonic only continued to look up at him form on the floor.

"You'll be my Senpai and I'll be your kohai"Sonic said, an adorable,small smile on his face. Shadow had to turn his head away to hide his red cheeks.

'why aren't I trying to kill him and why am I letting this happen?'

Shadow frowned at the thought. He needed to know the answer to those questions, He seemed to have lots of them these days.

"Shadow-Senpai?" Shadow tensed up at Sonic' s voice and his comment. Slowly,Shadow turned his head Dr his red eyes to meet Sonic's.

"what?" Sonic smiled at him and closed his eyes whilst doing so.

"You're so kawaii!" He said with a giggle. That's the only work Shadow knew of Japanese...that meant Cute...

"No I'm not" Shadow said,about to pull his hand out of Sonic' s but froze when Sonic brought Shadow's hand to his pale chest. He could feel Sonic's heartbeat and he just couldn't bring himself to move it.

"You are but you just don't realise it" Sonic said as he got to his watched him move with wide eyes. Sonic smiled at the sight and chuckled.

"If I can't call you Senpai I'll call you -kun instead,Shadow-kun" That had a ring to it,but not as much as Shadow-Senpai.

Although he'd never admit it,Having any of those Japanese things to be added to his name sounded good but only when a certain blue blur said it


	2. Captured

(Thanks for the idea for this! You were a guest so I can't thank you personally but I hope you enjoy What I did to it)

It was a beautiful day,the birds singing their humble songs and the butterflies fluttering their wings elegantly. The sun was up high and the sky was clear,but even with such a beautiful atmosphere,a certain hedgehog was pacing around his room.

It wasn't normal for this to happen,the ebony hedgehog would wake up and make himself coffee to wake himself up but today was different. How else could he react when his rival was kidnapped? Overjoyed? Happy? Well he was at first,he wouldn't have to see him for hours or days on end till one of his furry friends saved him but then that's what brings us to now. It seemed all of Sonic's friends were either busy or useless.

Tails went on vacation and Shadow hadn't had the heart to make the kistune worry, it just wasn't his style anymore. It seemed that he had a soft spot for the way the fox looked up to Sonic,it reminded him of how he was with Maria. He wasn't going soft, he just had a weakness to seeing things that remind him of the past.

Amy would go crazy and kill everyone in her path. She would possibly end up killing some one and not realize it. Her obsession with the blue blur also creepef out the hedgehog so Sonic would most likely rather stay in the cell or chains he was in then go off with her. He already made that mistake before and the outcomes weren't pretty.

Knuckles has duties to do like protecting the master emerald and trying to pry away the flirty Bat Rouge.

Cream was too young.

Team Chaotix were bad enough as it is.

You get the idea.

Shadow the hedgehog was out of ideas and that lead to one thing, He'd have to save him.

Shadow didn't want to go out just to save his rival, stupid. Sighing,Shadow pulled on his gloves, socks and shoes. He checked his appearance in the mirror before leaving when he was satisfied. He walked through the streets, it was no rush to get to the hedgehog, he could wait plus it was safer this way for the innocent.

He reached a forest and sighed, looking at his wrist where his communicator sat. It had a tracking device and right now it was tracking Sonic.

"As I thought,Eggman's base" He muttered as he walked in the direction of Eggman's base. The egg shaped man relocated there in attempt to hide himself but of course he had failed. What else do you expect from him? Shadow shook his head without a sigh, he just wanted this over and done with. He just wanted to rest, not have to save someone he hated with all his guts but then again, thinking of the blue hero made his stomach feel weird. Hate? No, to fluttery, like butterflies stuck in his stomach. Jealously? Ha, don't even start. Of course it's not jealously, that's a whole load of rubbish. The feeling was unknown and it was really winding him up.

Before he knew it, He was already standing in front of the base. He started to inspect it, as if that if he did he could see and sense all the traps or tricks. It looked ordinary and simple like the rest that had been built and all broken to remains. Shadow finally forced himself to walk, his shoes clicking against the floor. One quick look at the tracker. Left,right,straight,left and right ? It would if there wasn't any traps. He turned left only to stop freeze when his chest was about to touch the trap. A rope was tightly tied across either side of the hallway, it obviously would trigger alarms. Not wanting to give himself away, Shadow had to go under the rope to avoid touching it. The rope was barley seeable but with his good vision, he could see it perfectly.

"Too easy" He muttered as he walked away. He turned right and walked forward, eyeing the tracker. Not far now. He turned left.

"Its like he doesn't expect anyone to come her-"He interrupted himself as he turned right to meet with laser beams.

"You've got to be kidding me..." He mumbled as he stared at them. In. Out. In. Out. That was their motion, with his speed he was sure he could make it.

3

2

1

RUN!

And he did,he skated past, that's all to it. He made it, safe and still unnoticed. He looked at his straight ahead now. As he stared to walk, The unknown feeling filled his chest with every step he took towards the large gray door. Just was is this feeling? It's all new to him and it was bugging him. He didn't even realize he was near the door til his nose touched the cold metal. Shadow sighed and raised his hands to the door ready to push when he heard whimpering. Was...that Sonic? Why would he make such a sound? Could he be hurt? Shadow narrowed his eyes and started pushing the door. It wouldn't budge.

"Damn" Shadow growled and tried pushing again. Same result. He cursed loudly and froz when he heard shuffling.

"I-is someone there?" Was that Sonic's voice? No...it couldn't...it sounded to weak and hurt with a hint of fear in it. Shadow stayed silent for awhile before sighing.

"It's me, Shadow" He said loud enough for the other to hear.

"Oh thank God you're here! Please get me out of here it's freezing and these restraints are hurting me" Sonic cried, his voice practically begging. Shadow sighed.

"I've been trying to but it's locked"

"The door runs on chaos energy, you should be able to break throught it easily" Sonic said and Shadow chuckled.

"Alright, stand back" He waited for a few seconds, waiting for Sonic to be a safe distance away.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" As Sonic had predicted, it did easily tear through the door and Shadow walked in through the large hole. Sonic had chains around his wrists and ankles, even around his neck. Shadow looked at him sympathetically before he walked over and broke off the chains,on by one. He watched Sonic rub his bruised joints and smile at him. That confusing and unknown feeling again. Only then did he get a clear look at the hero.

His once blue fur was dusted with dust and mattered with mess. His skin was pale from the cold and his eyes had only regained their shine even with the tired bags under his eyes. He looked thinner then usual and weak. Just how long had he been in here? A good few months? It looked like it.

"We're all good to go" Sonic announced before he stumbled from not using his legs in awhile. Shadow caught him before he could fall and picked him up bridal style. Sonic blushed but didn't complain, he wanted this. He rested head on Shadow's chest, using his chest fur as a pillow and closed his eyes. Shadow looked down at the hedgehog and slightly smiled. He brought him closer and started to walk away.

"Wait..." Shadow depose and looked down at Sonic who was now looking up tiredly at him, a small innocent smile on his muzzle.

"What is it?" Shadow asked before Sonic sat up and pressed his lips to Shadow's. Something inside Shadow exploded as his cheeks grew red and he began to kiss back,tilting his head slightly. Before the kiss could carry on any longer, Sonic fell limp from exhaustion, making Shadow growl.

'Stupid faker will make up for that later' Shadow thought before he walked away, Sonic safely curled up in Shadow's hands


End file.
